


Accoutrement

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beer, Disguise, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dress, Laughter, M/M, Reapers, Roleplay, Transvestite, Travesty, impostor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian peut aussi déduire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accoutrement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Strój (Accoutrement)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055462) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian soupçonnait que Jim aime se travestir. C'était simple : si l'occasion se présentait, devenir un imposteur ou draguer la petite légiste, Jim se déguisait avec trop de minutie pour ne pas en apprécier l'usage.  
  
Comme un serpent qui changeait de peau, le monde était son théâtre, Londres sa scène, le peuple entier son public ! Alors ce jeu de rôle grandeur nature l'amusait à l'en faire rire tel un timbré.  
  
« Seb' ! Suis-je joli ? »  
  
Le sniper recracha sa bière. Jim en robe de deuil ressemblait à la faucheuse ! Sebastian lui embrassa sa main en riant.  
  
« Magnifique. »


End file.
